Discussion
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Après avoir été éconduite très peu poliment par Elizabeth, Lady Catherine de Bourgh part à Londres pour essayer de raisonner son neveu. Mais rien ne se passe comme cette odieuse femme le veut. Tant pis pour elle.


**Voilà mon premier one-shot sur Orgueil et préjugés! Depuis que je l'ai lu, il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'apporte moi aussi ma touche à ce fandom. Et c'est chose faite, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Orgueil et préjugés n'est pas à moi, mais à la talentueuse Jane Austen.**

* * *

><p>Discussion mouvementée<p>

Mr. Darcy se trouvait dans sa maison de Londres, et gérait les affaires urgentes qui l'avaient amené à quitter Netherfield. Il venait d'apprendre par une lettre de son ami Charles Bingley que celui-ci venait de se fiancer à la femme qu'il aimait depuis plus d'un an, Jane Bennet. Le maître de Pemberley avait senti dans cette lettre tout le bonheur de son ami, et se réjouissait pour lui de le voir rentrer dans cette famille, même si elle avait subi un événement d'une gravité extrême à cause de leur plus jeune fille.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions sur le bonheur de Mr. Bingley lorsqu'un de ses valets entra, l'air agité.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Albert ? Demanda William Darcy, voyant l'agitation de son valet.

- Monsieur, c'est Lady Catherine de Bourgh qui vient d'arriver, et elle exige de vous voir immédiatement. Elle ne me semble pas d'une humeur très agréable...

- Très bien, je vais aller la voir. Je suis de toute manière bien forcé de l'accueillir.

William se leva, au moment même où sa tante entrait dans la pièce.

- Fitzwilliam Darcy ! S'exclama-t-elle en utilisant le nom complet de son neveu. Je viens vous voir pour une affaire urgente à cause de laquelle je n'aurai pas le repos tant qu'elle ne sera pas réglée !

William invita sa tante à s'asseoir, mais celle-ci tenait à rester debout, à cause de l'agitation que cette affaire lui causait. Il lui demanda alors ce qui l'amenait à venir à Londres.

- Il y a une rumeur qui circule à propos de vous et d'une jeune demoiselle qui risquerait de devenir bientôt maîtresse de Pemberley, et je ne pourrai l'accepter ! La condition de la famille de cette jeune fille est trop basse pour vous, et l'affaire qui est arrivée à leur plus jeune fille a jeté le déshonneur sur cette famille, si tant est qu'elle ait eu de l'honneur, lorsque l'on voit la maîtresse de maison, et les filles les plus jeunes, dans leurs manières et leur comportement !

William l'interrompit :

- Ma tante, dites-moi de qui vous parlez, demanda-t-il, même s'il se doutait de qui était la jeune fille en question.

- Et bien ! De Elizabeth Bennet bien entendu ! La rumeur de vos fiançailles circulant m'inquiétait, aussi suis-je allée à Longbourn pour qu'elle puisse démentir ce fait.

- Comment ?

- Oui, parfaitement, je lui ai demandé d m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas fiancés. Elle m'a répondu que non. Mais le pire, vraiment le pire, ah ! Je ne puis y penser sans frémir de colère ! Le pire est que cette impertinente jeune fille a refusé de me promettre qu'elle n'accepterait pas de vous épouser si vous lui demandiez sa main !

A ces mots, William se sentit à la fois outré par le comportement de sa tante, au vu de la façon dont elle parlait de la femme qu'il aimait, et en même temps, il sentit un espoir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir naître en lui. En effet, il connaissait suffisamment Elizabeth Bennet pour savoir qu'elle aurait répondu avec toute sa franchise si elle ne voulait pas de lui, et la réponse qu'elle avait fourni à sa tante lui assurait qu'il pouvait encore espérer que les sentiments d'Elizabeth aient changé depuis son échec de demande en mariage. Malgré cela, ce fut son sentiment de colère qui transparut lorsqu'il prit la parole. Il ne voulait pas que sa tante le voie se réjouir de la réponse d'Elizabeth :

- Ma tante, je n'accepterai pas que vous parliez ainsi d'une jeune fille telle que Elisabeth Bennet. Elle est une femme en tous points admirable...

- Admirable ! Vous vous fourvoyez mon neveu ! Cette fille n'est qu'une sotte indigne de votre condition sociale, et...

- Ne m'interrompez pas! Maintenant je ne me soucie plus de ce que vous pourriez penser. Je sais, vous connaissant, que vous n'avez épargné aucune insulte envers Miss Bennet, tant sur sa personne elle-même que sur sa famille, et vous lui avez bien sûr rappelé à quel point elle était d'une condition insignifiante par rapport à la mienne et qu'elle ne me méritait pas.

Lady Catherine ne se formalisa pas des paroles de William, et déclara :

- Dois-je vous rappeler, mon cher neveu, que vous êtes promis à ma fille Ann depuis votre plus tendre enfance, et que par conséquent, une union avec cette... insolente jeune fille est impossible ? Il faut déjà que vous ayez vraiment l'intention de l'épouser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ma tante, je dois vous dire que je n'ai nullement l'intention d'épouser ma cousine, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour elle...

- Comment ? S'insurgea Lady Catherine. Vous refusez d'accéder au désir que votre mère et moi-même avons formulé ?

Avec toute son assurance, William répondit :

- Parfaitement. Je ne pouvais pas donner mon avis lorsque vous avez décidé cela, mais nul doute que j'aurais refusé à l'époque, si j'avais eu l'âge suffisant pour penser par moi-même. Je n'ai pas d'inclinaison envers ma cousine, et je ne désire pas épouser une femme que je n'aime pas.

Sa tante le regarda d'un air outré. La conduite de son neveu dépassait les bornes de la bienséance selon elle.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous aimez Elizabeth Bennet ? Que vous voulez l'épouser ?

- Oui.

Lady Catherine bondit presque tellement sa colère était grande.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vous donnerai pas ma bénédiction ! Je refuse que vous épousiez une femme comme elle ! Vous feriez mieux de vous marier selon votre rang et votre condition, vous allez vous attirer le mépris des gens de votre cercle, votre nom ne sera plus mentionné, et ce sera le déshonneur pour votre lignée !

- Madame, je ne vous écoute plus ! Vous ne portez pas le nom de Darcy, aussi, cela ne devrait pas vous déranger autant. Quant à moi, je ne me soucie pas des répercussions que mon choix aura sur la société et sur mes amis, puisque j'ai toute confiance en eux, et je les connais. Et je n'ai pas besoin de votre bénédiction pour épouser la femme que j'aime.

Darcy se leva :

- Maintenant, veuillez sortir de chez moi, déclara-t-il froidement. Je ne veux plus vous entendre dire de telles ignominies sur mon compte et celui de Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Lady Catherine regarda son neveu avec fureur, puis affichant son habituel air hautain, sortit de la pièce sans prendre la peine de saluer le maître de maison.

Dès qu'elle fut sortit, William se rassit et poussa un long soupir, à la fois de soulagement et d'exaspération. Puis un sourire lui vint sur les lèvres. Il venait de reprendre espoir sur la possibilité de ne pas recevoir un autre refus catégorique s'il redemandait Elizabeth en mariage. Autrement dit, il avait de grandes chances qu'elle accepte cette fois-ci son amour, et lui rende.

Il se mit alors rapidement au travail, rédigeant ses courriers avec efficacité. Il voulait repartir vers Netherfield le plus vite possible, aussi ne mit-il qu'une heure pour tout finir. Ayant averti son valet de faire préparer ses affaires et sa voiture, il n'eut qu'à descendre ses escaliers tout en faisant ses recommandations habituelles à l'intendante et à grimper dans sa voiture, qui partit immédiatement en direction de Netherfield à grande vitesse.

Il arriva chez Bingley au milieu de la nuit, s'excusant de n'avoir pas prévenu de son arrivée, et d'avoir réveillé son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais qu'il y a toujours une chambre disponible pour toi dans ma maison, lui répondit Charles, aussi affable que d'ordinaire.

- Merci. Je voudrais aussi te féliciter pour tes fiançailles avec Jane Bennet, et je suis encore désolé d'avoir douté d'elle. Miss Elizabeth me l'a bien fait comprendre à Rosings Park.

- Tant que tu te rends compte de tes erreurs, ça me va. Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir que nous allions dormir, ajouta Charles en réprimant un bâillement.

William acquiesça.

Le lendemain le vit toujours aussi rempli d'espoir, espoir qui se vit changé en certitude lorsque, lors d'une promenade où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, devançant Jane et Bingley, il annonça à Elizabeth que ses sentiments et ses souhaits n'avaient pas changé, et elle lui avoua en retour que ses sentiments pour lui avaient changé du tout au tout, et que cette fois-ci, elle acceptait ses sentiments et les lui retournait. Darcy se sentit alors à ce moment là comme le plus heureux des hommes. Et, ne pouvant exprimer son sentiment par des effusions de gestes, il s'était rapproché sensiblement de sa promise. Elizabeth et William revinrent vers Longbourn, épaule contre épaule, gardant ces fiançailles secrètes durant quelques jours.

* * *

><p>Des réactions?<p> 


End file.
